


Don't give up so easily

by mommahmoo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo
Summary: The girl smiled at her lackluster response, and Wendy couldn’t help but notice the glint in her eyes. It seemed familiar.“How ‘bout you? Are you ready for another?” The woman leaned out a little so she could meet Seulgi’s eyes.Seulgi eyebrows quirked up for just a second, also astounded by the woman’s beauty. Her response was a bit more refined then Wendy’s though.





	1. One

“Listen, I know you mean well and all, but I think you need to start being more selfish. Like, for real.” Her younger sister said looking at her disapprovingly. She was leaning on the counter while Wendy chopped the vegetables for dinner tonight.

“I told you I would try, alright. I’m not going to just change like that. I’m not a switch. Anyway, you might not understand this, but it really makes me happy to do things for people.”

“Okay, but if you give up everything you have to other people, eventually you’ll have nothing left for yourself.”

“I’ll have the pleasure of having helped so many people out.”

Yeri rolled her eyes and groaned. “You’re helpless, I swear. I’m leaving now, don’t wait up for me.”

“Are you staying at Joy’s tonight?”

“Yep! See yah!” Yeri slammed the door on her way out. Not out of anger but out of carelessness.

“You could have at least told me before I started cooking.” She grumbled annoyed. There was definitely going to be a lot of leftovers tonight.

Wendy sighed feeling dispirited after their little conversation. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard that. Her family and friends were always telling her to be more selfish. But it really just didn’t seem to be in her nature to act that way. It was her first reaction to give. It definitely felt better than keeping it for herself when she knew they could use it or even if they just wanted it. Whatever  _it_  was. Their smile always made it worth it.

Today, Yeri was yelling at her for giving up the last maple glazed donut at their favorite donut shop, but it was such a little thing. Wendy really didn’t mind getting something else for one day.

It’s what everyone said, though. They couldn’t all possibly be wrong. Could they?  _No._ Wendy thought.  _I guess I should put more effort into it and see how things change. If things get better, then maybe I’ll change my ways for good._

“Thank god you made too much for yourself because I had no idea what I was going to eat tonight.” Seulgi said with a mouth full of food.

“Seulgi, you never do. Anyway, I told you that you were always welcome to come by for dinner. You just have to tell me so I can make enough for you.”

Seulgi chewed some of her food with a frown before answering. “I know, but I don’t want to feel too much like a mooch. You already do so much for me.”

“I’m already cooking anyway, so really I’m just changing the quantity.” Wendy assured her.

“Yeah-yeah, I’ll think about it. Thanks though, Wan.”

“No prob…” Wendy murmured. “Oh!” She said startling Seulgi a bit.

“Woah, what is it?” Seulgi looking at her with startled eyes.

“Sorry, I just remembered that tomorrows the companies party. You can still go with me, right? I really don’t want to go to that alone. The people there aren’t… horrible, but I don’t really want to go stag.”

“Yeah, I can still go. How nice do I have to dress? I don’t want to show up looking like a bum.”

“I’d recommend a dress or something of that nature. It’s a company thing, which means it’s a big event. But they have free drinks and the food is fantastic.” She said trying to sell it up.

Seulgi smirked watching Wendy try so hard. She didn’t need to be sold on anything. She’d be more than willing just because Wendy asked her. “Okay, I think I got something...” Seulgi sighed in a disappointed way. “I was kind of hoping it’d be something crazy.”

Wendy laughed. “You’d be surprised. Everyone starts off sort of timid, but once the drinks start flowing… Well, you’ll see.”

Seulgi looked at her with a surprised, amused expression. “Really now? Did you go crazy last time? Is that why you want me there? To make sure you don’t do something dumb?”

“What?” Wendy scoffed trying to hide her true thoughts. “I try not to drink too much around those people.”

“You’re lying! I can tell! Oh my god!” Seulgi looked at her a lot more interested now. She even scooched her chair a bit closer. “What did you do? I know how you get when you’re drunk. You get so flirty. I mean that’s how we met.” Seulgi teased.

Wendy blushed at the memory. She couldn’t regret it now considering that the whole incident got her her current best friend, but it was still embarrassing.

“Am I really that bad of a liar?” Wendy grumbled disappointed to be caught.

“Yes, now tell me.” Seulgi begged. “You haven’t had anything juicy like this for sooo long.”

“Alright, but it isn’t all that interesting. I was alone last time, and I didn’t know anyone, so maybe I over drank a bit. I was anxious.” She explained. “Then this girl, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, by the way.”

“Most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen since me, you mean.”

“Right. Since you. Anyway, we talked for a bit you know… And then we made out on the balcony. It was no big deal.” That was definitely a lie. She always went back to that night. She knew that she was the most beautiful girl she’d seen, but she didn’t really remember her too well. It sucked. Especially because it was maybe the best kiss she’d ever had. Maybe it was because she was drunk, but she swore sparks flew.

“No big deal?! You should have told me you made out with someone! Was that all you did?!” Seulgi exclaimed throwing her hands out in disbelief. “Is she going to be there tomorrow?”

“I dunno. Maybe. ”  _Hopefully._ It would be enough just to see her again. Maybe if she saw her she would remember what she looked like. “And yes, that’s all we did, thank god. Anyway, I don’t really know what she looks like. That’s the tricky part.”

“You were  _that_  drunk?”

“Look, I drank too fast. I was nervous. You know me.” Wendy tried to defend herself.

Seulgi sat back in her chair and reached for her drink. “Damn… I hope she’s there. You need someone.”

“Hey! I do okay. I just haven’t really been interested in anyone lately.”  
“That’s probably because you don’t try. You’re gay. You gotta try harder for this stuff. You know that.”

Wendy rolled her eyes. She did know that. It was just tiring to try. Work was enough as it was.

 

Wendy was just grabbing her keys when Seulgi burst through her door without warning. She was so used to it, it didn’t even bother her anymore. Which probably wasn’t such a good thing considering there was still always the possibility that it could be some murderer, burglar or something.

“Damn, Wendy.” Seulgi whistled. “Seems like you’re really hoping to meet someone tonight.” Seulgi grinned at her while wiggling her eyebrows.

Wendy had to hold back an eye roll. “Nah, I just dress to impress.” Lies.

“Job well done then. If I didn’t know you, I certainly wouldn’t turn you down.”

Wendy looked down shyly now. She didn’t want to say she had lingering feelings from their failed relationship, but she certainly still had an effect on her. “Thanks. You look amazing as well. As per usual, though.”

“Ah you flatter me.” Seulgi grinned. “Come on, I don’t want to be late. I’m hoping to see this mystery girl of yours. And you’re not driving. I got us a car. I don’t want you to hold back tonight, and I don’t want to either.” She said taking the keys from Wendy’s grasp.

“Ah, you think of everything.” Wendy walked through the door Seulgi was holding open for her, just brushing her softly.  _She smells really good tonight._ The thought came unexpectedly. She hadn’t really thought anything like that about Seulgi since  _the end_.

“Hey, I always thought I took good care of you.” Seulgi closed the door behind her firmly, locking the door with the keys she took from her friend.

Wendy smiled at the memories. She really did. It was rare for her to have felt so taken care of. Usually, she was the one in that position. Not that she didn’t follow her usual patterns, but often times, the girl that was so known for absentmindedness would be one step ahead of her. Seulgi had said it was the only time she thought so much about the future. She wanted alleviate some of Wendy’s stress. That’s what she said. I guess she didn’t stop doing it.

“You did. You still do.” Wendy gave her a sweet thankful smile.

“Anything for my Wan.” Seulgi easily returned the smile and hesitantly looked away. “We don’t want to keep the driver waiting.” She grabbed Wendy’s hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

 

“What kind of people do you work with?” Seulgi looked around at the well-dressed bunch of people, hardly hiding her disgust at their high noses.  _I can see why Wendy isn’t close with these people. She’s way too good for them._ Seulgi glanced at Wendy worriedly.  _How does she survive here? Do they step all over her?_

“Mostly a bunch of snobs, but trust me, they at least know how to party. It just takes some time to escalate.” Wendy said sipping from her drink, glad to get some alcohol in her.

“Wendy! There’s our girl. You having fun? Oh! I see you’ve brought a friend. A very pretty one at that.” Heechul, one of Wendy’s colleagues, said taking one of Seulgi’s hands and giving it a kiss. Seulgi already thought he was a tool. She took her hand away trying not to offend him by giving him a smile.

“Hey, Heechul,” Wendy replied not nearly as enthusiastic as he was. “She’s off limits,” she added not bothering to beat around the bush.

“Why?” He pouted for a second. It disappeared when a wide sleazy grin replaced it. “She one of your girl’s?”

“Yeah, as far as you’re concerned, she’s one of my girls.” Wendy said already tired of him. He was always like this. She’s pretty sure he liked that fact that she wouldn’t humor him. The smile he always wore when he spoke to her was a good indicator of that. Their interactions weren’t like the other poor girls in the office. Maybe he found it refreshing.

Seulgi looked at Wendy with a proud smirk. Maybe she didn’t know Wendy as much as she thought.  _Is this work Wendy? I can see how she gets by if this is the case. I could get used to seeing this from her. I like it…_

“That’s just too bad because you are astonishingly beautiful.”

“Ah thank you. I’m afraid I haven’t had enough to drink to really feel flattered though.” Seulgi said and took a big drink. Heechul reeled back on his heels and laughed.

“I like this girl, Wendy. Bring her around more often. And if you guys are looking for some party favors, I’m your guy.” He grinned at them and left to chat up some other people.

“Woah, who was that guy?” Seulgi said, watching Heechul with a mildly disgusted look.

“He’s the guy that’s one step above me.”

Seugli’s eyes popped open in disbelief. “Really?  _That_  guy?”

“Yep.”

“You work at a law firm, right? Like, I’m not mistaken, am I?”

“Nope, you are correct.” Wendy smiled at how baffled Seulgi was. She was truly adorable.

“Wow… You think I could get a job here.” Seulgi fully turned to her now so she could set a hand on Wendy’s shoulder, like she was really hopeful about the prospect.

“Absolutely not.” Wendy chuckled. “Despite the guy’s appearance, he’s actually really good at his job.”

Seulgi frowned and dropped her hand. “Boo. Let’s lift my spirits by getting another drink.”

Wendy laughed as Seulgi pulled back towards the bar.

 

“Is  _that_ her?” Seulgi asked for the millionth time, checking out the girl that had just passed by.

“I already told you probably not. And I say ‘probably’ because, as I’ve already said, I don’t remember what she looked like.”

“You’re dooming us to fail.” Seulgi sulked while still watching over the crowd, which was a lot wilder now.

“It was never my objective to begin with.”

“Wendy, I beg you to at least try for someone else tonight.”

Wendy grimaced and looked into her empty cup. She didn’t really want to meet a girl at some party. She’s was really never the kind of girl for one night stands.  _Maybe if I drink enough… No, I’ll just throw up and I wouldn’t even remember it._

“I’ll trade you that empty cup for this new one,” A soft voice, she barely heard over the music, said.

Wendy’s head snapped up to her other side where she thought an unsociable guy was standing moments before. It definitely wasn’t him anymore. For one, he was now a she, and she was stunning.

“Oh yes, thanks.” Wendy said stiffly.

The girl smiled at her lackluster response, and Wendy couldn’t help but notice the glint in her eyes. It seemed familiar.

“How ‘bout you? Are you ready for another?” The woman leaned out a little so she could meet Seulgi’s eyes.

Seulgi eyebrows quirked up for just a second, also astounded by the woman’s beauty. Her response was a bit more refined then Wendy’s though.

“I would love another. Thank you…” She trailed off to let the woman fill in her name.

“Irene. My name’s Irene.” She said happy to supply her name.

 

===============================================================================

lmaooo 

I suck y'all

I'm writing things i shouldn't be


	2. Two

“I’m Seulgi and this is my friend Wendy.”

“Right… Nice to meet you both.” The way she said that and kept her eyes on Wendy, made her think that maybe this wasn’t their first meeting after all. Could this be the girl? She was certainly beautiful, but there wasn’t enough recognition to be sure.

“Are you here as part of the company?” Wendy asked trying to rule out the possibility that they’ve worked together.

“A sister company. I don’t believe we’ve worked together if that’s what you’re wondering.” Irene said smirking over her glass.

“Ahh…” Wendy nodded. There certainly was an odd vibe, but she had her doubts.  _How could I have possibly managed to get this girl alone?_

“Have you two met before though?” Seulgi asked picking up on her vibe as well.

“I’m sure I would have remembered that. Wendy, you haven’t seen me before have you?” Irene with masked expectant eyes.

“I’m sure I would have remembered as well.”

“There you have it.” She said setting her drink down on the bar. “I did come here for another reason, if I’m completely honest. Seulgi, I was hoping you would treat me with a dance.”

“Um, I dunno. I promised to stick by friend so…” Seulgi glanced at Wendy feeling a little guilty. She had thought Irene had come over for Wendy.

“One dance can’t hurt. Could it?” She asked looking at Wendy for an answer.

“No-no. Go ahead, Seulgi. I’ll be fine.” It wasn’t really fine, and she didn’t know why. But when has that ever stopped her from giving someone the answer they wanted to hear?

“Are you sure?” Seulgi asked again, this time whispering it closer to her ear.

She nodded again a bit more vigorously this time. “Go for it. I’ll be here.”

Seulgi gave her a long look before offering her hand to Irene. “I guess I’ll take that dance then. As a thanks for the drinks.”

 _They’re free._ Wendy couldn’t help but think bitterly. She sighed. She should be happy for her friend. That girl was quite the catch.

She followed them through the crowd with her eyes not wanting to lose them. The dance floor was packed, so they stuck close together. Although, Wendy was pretty sure it wasn’t the crowd that kept them that close to each other. They seemed to have had a good chemistry right off the bat. When they made no move to come back after the first song she finally looked away.

 _This is the same venue they held the party at last time. The balcony should definitely still be here. I mean… I don’t think they remove things like that._  She was thinking it was about time to get some fresh air. She downed the rest of her drink and left the spot she promised to be waiting at. She’s sure they wouldn’t miss her. She didn’t worry too much about bumping people on her way through the crowd like she usually would. Wendy had the alcohol to thank for that.

Once the night air hit her face, she felt a million times better. This was the way things usually went. If Seulgi was around, she could just about kiss her chances goodbye with women. Except, usually Seulgi would stick by Wendy anyway. This time she didn’t. She understood why she wouldn’t, but it still stung.

And Irene, she could have sworn she had come over for her. The looks Irene gave her must have all been wishful thinking.  
“At least there’s a nice view…”

Her statement brought back memories she thought were gone forever.

The view was the same and the statement she made was the same, except it didn’t come from her. She wasn’t wrong before. Irene was familiar because she met her for a brief, but intense, encounter.

It was colder the last time she was here. After all the drinks she had, she thought the brisk air would be refreshing. She stumbled out of the balcony doors, but was able to regain her balance fast. She wasn’t expecting to see anyone else out here, considering the weather, but there was one other woman. Her dark hair was wisping in the breeze, and Wendy didn’t even need to see her face to know that she was beautiful.

Her shoulders were low, and the way she leaned against the railing told Wendy that she wasn’t having such a good time. Despite all the liquor Wendy had consumed, Irene wasn’t the only one having a bad time. Seeing her did raise Wendy’s mood, she had to admit.

The woman sighed, dispelling a thick cloud from her mouth as she did. “At least there’s a nice view.”

“The view is very beautiful isn’t it?” Wendy said stepping up to a piece of the rail next to the woman. The woman jumped a little startled by the interruption. “It really doesn’t compare to the beauty that is you, I must say.” Wendy said with a charmingly sloppy smile.

Irene laughed out loud, eyes twinkling. It may have been one of the worst lines she’s ever heard, but when it came from the right person it didn’t really matter. This clearly drunk sort of sad looking girl made it sound sweet none the less.

“I think you need to work on your game, but I won’t send you away just yet. You’re just lucky I’m feeling the need for some company.”

Wendy’s smile didn’t fall one bit. The laugh she drew from the girl was enough to get her on a high. “Maybe you’ll reconsider if I told you that I thought of that right on the spot. No prior planning needed.”

Irene leaned her head on her palm and chuckled, finding the girl to be awfully cute. “People say most things right on the spot, don’t they?”

It was Wendy’s turn to laugh. “I suppose you’re right.” She was quiet for a moment, looking down at the woman who was momentarily shorter than her due to the way she was leaning on the rail. Her smile didn’t disappear but it had humbled a bit. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Wendy, by the way.”

Irene stood up straight and turned fully towards the shorter woman. She was in for a bigger treat than she thought. “I never thought I’d get the pleasure of meeting the illustrious Wendy.”

“Um, illustrious?” Wendy knew she was good at her job, but she’d never take it that far.

Irene noticed the quick change in Wendy. The direct compliment had turned her shy. “Yes, illustrious. You aren’t aware of how your colleagues have raved about you? From what I’ve heard, you’ve gotten them out of quite a lot of messes.”

Wendy shrugged and looked down at her feet with what she was sure was a blush. It was hard to tell because of how the alcohol had warmed her. She was sure Irene wouldn’t be able to tell with the added rosiness that came due to the cold, but turning away was just instinct. “I suppose I didn’t think any of it got outside of the team. I don’t really go out drinking quite as much as they do. Who knew they’d talk about me while they did?”

“You came over here so confidently, and you’re letting the charade drop so quickly.” Irene said amused. Irene somehow knew she wasn’t at all like her first approach. But she thought Wendy’s shy smile was just as captivating.

“Ah, well you’re embarrassing me.” Wendy laughed trying to shake off the sheepish feeling she got from the short excursion about herself. “But enough about my incredible achievements. I haven’t even gotten your name.”

“Of course. It’s Irene.”

“Irene… I’m afraid your reputation doesn’t precede you the way mine does. I’m beginning to believe it’s you who should be feeling bashful.” Wendy teased back with her confidence, although this time it was more fake than anything.

Irene laughed loudly again, thrown off by Wendy’s boldness after what she just witnessed. “Wow, the way you so readily threw that in my face has me reevaluating you again. Sometimes I’m a bit timid, but I haven’t felt shy in years. I’ve had to get used to so many people trying to hit on me.” She gave Wendy a playful pointed look. “I can easily instill that feelings in others, though.” Irene reached her hand out to push Wendy’s hair back from her face, making her shiver. Irene chuckled at her response.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Wendy murmured entranced. Irene took a step closer, bridging a gap that was barely there to begin with.

“You know, I’ve gotten really cold while being out here… You wouldn’t mind-”

“I’d love to warm you up.”

Damn… What could she do now? Seulgi was out dancing with her mystery girl, and they looked happy enough without her.  _I shouldn’t tell her. If they like each other, who am I to get in the way? It was just one night after all. I didn’t even remember her until now._

It was just her luck, wasn’t it? She didn’t smoke, but this seemed like it nice time to have one.  _Maybe it was fate that I brought them together…_ She was trying to be positive, but she didn’t like it one bit. Her Seulgi. No, her ex-Seulgi, and her never was Irene…  _I’m getting ahead of myself._

“What are you thinking about out here? Seems to be your place… Our place if you think about it. Have you thought about it?” Irene asked from the spot right next to her.

Wendy jumped a bit. She didn’t even notice her. Irene smiled at her response, maybe thinking about how their roles had changed.

“About that night? Sure, I remember now. Sorry I didn’t before. I thought I could handle more…”

“About your friend-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Wendy waved her hand as if to wipe away the worries she thought Irene had. “It was one night, right? She’s better than me anyway. For now though, it’s probably best we don’t tell her about us.”

Irene turned away and looked at the view instead. “I’m glad to hear that…” She said after swallowing the rest of her sentence. “I was worried you’d be upset about our date. Anyway, she’s worried about you. She’s probably scrambling around looking for you. I just wanted to get a word with you before.”

“Right.” Wendy nodded and turned back towards the party. Keeping the hurt she tried desperately not to feel off her face was hard and she was sure she was failing. She needed another drink. “Let’s go find her.”

 

“Wendy, I’m sorry you didn’t find your mystery girl, and I’m even more sorry that we went there for you and it was me who got a date. She’s just really-”

Wendy pressed her finger to her a lot more sober friend’s lips to interrupt her. “Seulgi-bear, yous my best friend. I am nothing but ecstatic!” She kicked her heels off in her living room and made her way to her bedroom, with a lot of assistance from Seulgi.

Seulgi laughed. “Seulgi-bear? You haven’t called me that since we were dating.” She didn’t realize she missed it so much until now.

“Do you think Irene’s gonna be using it instead?” She finally made it to her bed, but not until after Seulgi made her change. She simply plopped down on it, but Seulgi was forcing her to shift into a better position so she could cover her.

“Irene? Nah, that’s patented as Wendy’s. Anyway, we’re only going on a date.”

 _Patented Wendy’s?_ The thought made her feel warm. Irene and Seulgi on a date? She didn’t need to think about such things now.

Once she was all settled in, she grabbed Seulgi’s hand. “Stay with me, yeah? The room’s spinning and-“

“And you need me to hold your hair?” Seulgi grinned. “Of course. I would be more than happy to. I’m going to change then.”

After Seulgi had scooched under the blanket next to Wendy, they shifted into a position that they had grown so used to before.

“Seulgi-bear?” Wendy called out tiredly.

“Yes, my Wan and only?” In her inebriated state, Wendy couldn’t help but laugh at Seulgi’s horrible humor. “You only laugh this hard at my jokes when you drink. They deserve more than that.” She grinned into Wendy’s hair, enjoying the feeling of Wendy laughing against her.

“No they don’t, but I promise to always appreciate it when I’m drunk. You know, you are funny. It just comes from your innocent obliviousness, rather than the stuff you intentionally say.”

Seulgi chuckled. “A terrible compliment, but I’ll accept. What was it that you wanted to say?”

“Nothing really.” Wendy yawned. “I just wanted to say your name.”

 

Who y'all rooting for?

lol because i'll admit things turned out different than planned


	3. Three

“What is Wendy doing?”

“Looks like she’s moping. It’s not that abnormal. Come on let’s just go to my room so I don’t have to look at her sad face.”

Joy didn’t move when Yeri tugged on her arm. “Hey Wendy, What are you so sad about?”

Wendy narrowed her eyes and didn’t answer. She chose to take a sip of her cup of tea instead while she continued to try and focus on the documents in front of her. She wasn’t moping anyway. She was too old for that kind of thing. No, she was just trying to put her negative feelings into her work. It wasn’t working too well, but that was besides the point.

“She’s been like this since Seulgi went on her date.”

“Seulgi? Ain’t she over her yet?”

“I thought so too. Hey Wendy, you still in love with Seulgi?”

Wendy sighed. She knew living with her sister was going to be hard, but she didn’t know she’d also have to account for her friend Joy. “I thought you were going to your room.”

“We will, but I’m really interested in what’s going on with you and Seulgi. And… Who’s this girl she’s going out with? Is she pretty? Is she prettier than me?” Joy laughed and flipped her hair. “As if that were possible.”

Wendy rolled her eyes at Joy’s usual over self-appreciation. “If was between you and her date, I’d choose her date every time. But I guess that’s an unfair judgment, considering how well I know you.”

Joy stuck her tongue out at Wendy childishly.

“Wait…” Yeri was grinning after realizing that there something she knew her sister was trying to hide. “Is it her date you’re jealous of, or is it Seulgi? You know this girl don’t you?”

Wendy made sure to look away before answering so hopefully they wouldn’t be able to read her face. “I mean I met her at the party. We were both there.”

Her smile somehow managed to get bigger, but Wendy wasn’t looking so she wasn’t able to step out of the way of her set up. “Did this girl happen to be at the last one?” She managed to ask it in an even tone.

“Um, yeah she actually was.”

“I’m so glad I decided not to say anything about it before.” She laughed and slapped Joy’s shoulder. “This is the same girl you made out with, isn’t it?”

Wendy had a hard time maintaining an even expression. _How did she know about that? Shit… I must have started talking when I got home._ “No, that was a different girl. But I hate that you know about that.” _Please let this lie get by her. Just this once._

It wasn’t normal for Wendy to readily admit to something that she otherwise didn’t want Yeri to know about, so Yeri was thrown off.

“So it is Seulgi that you’re moping over?”

“No, I’m just upset that we went there to get me a date, and it was Seulgi that left with one. That’s all. Like I need another blow at my ego.”

“Alright you’ve bored me. But I want to see this girl, so get on that.” Joy finished and pulled Yeri to her room.

She wanted to see the girl too. She could only wonder what they were doing.

 

“Are you okay? We can go somewhere else if you want. Wendy’s really the one that knows the good places to eat, but I didn’t feel right asking her…” Seulgi asked from across Irene, looking at her worriedly.

“No, the foods great. I guess work is bothering me still. I just haven’t switched my work brain off yet.” Irene tried to assure her. The food really was good. There was just something else on her mind. Or someone…

“That must be a trait of working in the law business. Wendy sometimes has trouble leaving work away from life too.”

That was the second time in under a minute Seulgi had mentioned Wendy. It seemed like Seulgi’s mind was on the same someone she shouldn’t have been thinking about. It was impossible to miss the gleam in her eye every time she mentioned her too. _Maybe…_

“So Wendy… There’s history between you guys, am I wrong?” She wasn’t afraid to be direct. Sometimes it was required for work. Plus, she really had to know. She’s decided after the couple days that went by since the last party that she needed to see Wendy again. She couldn’t get her out of her mind and it was driving her crazy.

Seulgi paused. The food she was just about to put in her mouth left floating before her lips. “Was there something I did that made it obvious?” She looked apologetic.

Irene smiled amused by her reaction. She wasn’t sure how to feel by the answer though. Maybe it was better that they already tried their thing. Wendy wouldn’t take a path she already traveled, right? The problem was that it seemed like Seulgi still had unresolved feelings. She just had to hope it was Wendy that called things off.

“I just have to read people for a living, so I’m good at it. You’ve been okay.” She didn’t need to tell Seulgi that she was being obvious. “You guys managed to stay friends? That’s not something everyone can do.”

“Yeah. Wendy’s not the kind of person you can so easily let out your life. Plus, someone’s gotta watch out for her selfless tendencies. That girl, I tell you, she’d give her literal heart up if someone asked.” She shook her head with an alarmingly fond smile. “I’m sorry. It’s definitely wrong to talk about an ex. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Seulgi blushed and smacked her head softly.

Despite being on a date with Seulgi, Wendy was all she wanted to hear about. “No, don’t worry about it. I’m the one asking the questions anyway. Was it a mutual break up? That’s the only way I can imagine you still being so close.” The more she heard about Wendy, the more hopeful she got.

She hadn’t been able to understand why Wendy had said what she did on the balcony. Letting her go with Seulgi so easily. She’d only asked Seulgi to get a reaction from Wendy. She did, but it wasn’t exactly the one she was looking for. But if Wendy was as selfless as Seulgi said, stepping out of the way for her friend was something she would definitely do.

She knew there had been more to that night than just a kiss. It was… magic. It was the only word she could find to fit at the moment.

Seulgi didn’t look like she believed her. “Are you sure? I mean, this is definitely a first for me.” She laughed awkwardly. “Talking about an ex on a date? Sounds crazy.”

“No it’s not. It’s good to know about someone’s past. That’s what I always believed.”

Seulgi nodded, but the doubt was still on her face. “Alright then. It was… It was sort of… mutual.” She cleared her throat looking a little uncomfortable now. “I guess I should honest, if this is the start of something… I don’t feel the same way now or anything.” She picked up her glass of water and took a sip. Irene waited patiently, wanting to know everything. “She was the one that had suggested we take a break. I thought things were fine. I mean I understood that at the time that her work was extremely busy, but I had no problem with that. I knew things would settle down. There was no need for anything drastic.”

“Wendy – She was worth the wait.” Once Seulgi had started there was no stopping it. She had kept it in for so long, the floodgate couldn’t be closed. She needed to vent. “I know that at times I was hurt to be left behind, but I couldn’t stop those feelings. It didn’t mean I couldn’t manage. But she doesn’t want to be the reason of any pain, so ending it was easier for her. I wanted to do what was easier for her, so I didn’t put up too much of a fight. I wanted to keep some sort of relationship.”

“I figured eventually maybe things could go back to what we were meant to be. What I thought we were meant to be at the time, I mean. But friends… She likes being friends, and well friends it is. The best though. We’re the best of friends.”

It definitely wasn’t date material, but that wasn’t what Irene was here for after all, so what difference did it make. It was obvious that Seulgi wasn’t okay with friends. Irene’s jaw tightened a bit. She liked Seulgi, but Irene wanted her chance.

“Friends – you can’t underrate that.”

“No, you really can’t.” It wasn’t ideal, but she was still close. _I still get to hold her sometimes. Like the other night. It was such a good night._ She couldn’t stop the threaten of a smile at the thought. Her mouth tilted up a bit.

“Has Wendy moved on with someone else yet?”

Seulgi didn’t respond right away. These questions were really Wendy centric, and that didn’t sit right with her. _Is this really a date?_

“I’m sorry. Have I gone too far?”

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. How ‘bout we move on to a new subject?”

Irene saw the way Seulgi closed up. She’d get no more information now. It was okay. She suspected she knew the answer already.

Once they stopped talking about Wendy, they ended up having a more pleasant time together. _Maybe I was letting my feelings for Wendy get in the way before. I do get defensive on her behalf. I did promise myself I would try harder to move on. I owe myself that much. Irene seems like a good start._

 

 

She had an itch to call her. She really wanted to know how the date went. They were friends, right? She was in her right to do that. So she did.

There was never a time that seeing her name light up her phone didn’t make her smile. “Hey there, Wendy.” She smiled into her phone. She was finally laying down in her bed, freshly washed.

Wendy was in a similar position, comfortable in her dark room. “Hey there. So you answered, which means you’re alone, which means it was a proper date, huh?”

“It was as proper as it gets. A dinner and a short walk around downtown. Nothing like our first date I must say, but still good.” She couldn’t help but bring up their date up. It was the one she compared every other one to.

“Ah, our first date.” Wendy remembered it just as fondly. “That’s an unfair comparison to any date.”

Seulgi pressed her phone a bit closer to her ear, turning in her bed with an uncontrollable grin. It made her so happy that Wendy remembered it the same way she did.

“Are you going to see her again then?” Wendy wanted her to say no, but at the same time, Seulgi was the only connection she had to Irene now.

“I probably will.”

“All you have to do is call.”

“Yeah, I most likely will.” Seulgi didn’t care to talk about Irene with Wendy. “Wan?”

“Yes, Seulgi-bear?”

Seulgi’s heart soared in response to the pet name. She had hoped using Wendy’s would prompt that sort of response. After the other night, it seemed like Wendy might start using it like before. What would it mean if she did?

“Let me take you to lunch tomorrow. I know you’ve probably been staring at those documents you lugged home from work all day. It’ll be my treat.”

Wendy chuckled. Seulgi did know her well, there was no disputing that. “I’d love that. A free meal, how could I say no?”

“Great. I’ll see you then. Get some sleep. Rest those busy eyes of yours.”

“I will. You sleep too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you, Wendy.”

“I love you too, Seulgi. Goodnight.”

 

 yee haw three day back to back updates

what an accomplisment

anyway the majority of y'all, from what i've seen in the comments, seem to be wenrene shippers 

just an observation and nothing else ;P

hope you liked this update

feel free to tell me if you did ;)


	4. Four

It was rare for Wendy to get an early lunch. She always tried to maximize all of her time, but today she managed to finish much more than what was necessary and so she thought, “Fuck it. I’ll spend my time waiting for Seulgi at the café.”

Seulgi wanted to eat at one of their old spots. They used to have lunch together more often, and this place had always been their favorite. The sandwiches they served were just as good as the drinks and their drinks were well renowned. Today Wendy’s drink of choice was a fruity tea, one she hadn’t been able to get in a while.

She wasn’t doing much but going through her phone, but being wrapped in memories was always a comfort, and this place brought out some of the best. So she was having a pleasant time, until she looked up at the chime of the bell and saw her ‘never was’ instead of the ex that she was expecting.

It was the first time seeing Irene out of a fancy dress, but that didn’t mean she looked any less good. In fact, there was something about her business clothes that Wendy really liked. She looked powerful, smart, and sophisticated. It was like a total flip from Seulgi, who looked kind, open, and unpretentious. They both had their own charm, and she was no less attracted to either. Even if Irene’s kind was what she worked with every day, it would be a different sort of person to date. Not that she would. Date her she means.

It took only a moment for them to make eye contact, and when they did a bright smile lit up Irene’s face, softening her features pleasantly. It was impossible for Wendy not to return it. It was as good as an invitation, and Irene didn’t hesitate to accept it.

“Hey, I’ve never seen you here before.” Irene said sitting down in the chair across from her happily.

“It must be a new spot for you. I used to come here all the time.”

“It is, you’re right. And just when I thought this place couldn’t get any better, here you are.” Irene said watching Wendy’s face closely for her reaction with a small smirk.

Wendy laughed and shook her head softly. “So now I get to see your flirt game, huh? I don’t think it’s fair that you get to be so beautiful and have such a way with words.”

“Ah, smooth the way you turned that back on me.” She chuckled, noting the way a simple compliment from her beat out any other she’s heard all her life. “Maybe I was wrong about you the first time you hit on me.” Irene leaned forward and rested her head on her palm having no intention of looking at anything else but Wendy. She didn’t even remember why she came in here to begin with. It didn’t matter now anyway. “So why don’t you come here often anymore? Did you find a better spot? Did you get tired of the tasty drinks or the delicious sandwiches?”

Wendy looked down letting her hair fall, not wanting to reveal the real reason. “Nah, I just don’t have as much time to go out for lunch anymore.”

Irene could tell she was lying. The omission was enough to tell her the truth. It must have been the break-up that changed that.

“Ah that’s too bad. Well if you ever find yourself with spare time, this has been my go to place. I usually come alone and I wouldn’t mind the company.  _Your_  company.”

Wendy looked back up after the last sentence. The playful flirting was one thing, but talking with undertones were different.  _Remember – Seulgi just went on a date with her._ But the way Irene held her eyes made Wendy’s heart flutter. “I’ll definitely come if I can.”

Another chime at the door made Wendy break eye contact from Irene, and now her eyes met the familiar warm ones she had been expecting in the beginning. It was their spot, and there was no moment of wandering looks. Seulgi’s eyes met hers like a magnet, and the reaction it sprung in her was just as automatic as ever.

Seulgi’s warm smile fell a bit when she noticed that Wendy wasn’t at their table alone. She went straight to their table eyeing the back of the woman sitting with her friend the whole way, instead of going to make their order the way she usually would.

“Um, Irene? I didn’t expect to see you this soon.” Seulgi glanced at Wendy. “And with Wendy.”

“Oh we just met by coincidence.” Irene said sitting back. She didn’t expect that Wendy would be back here so she could have lunch with her ex. She knew they were friends, but they were still operating under strange terms. “I didn’t realize you two were meeting for lunch. It wouldn’t be a bother if I joined you two, would it?”

 _Yes._ No, that wasn’t what Seulgi should be thinking about the girl she was supposed to be dating.  _Maybe it just wasn’t going to work out between us._  “No, of course not. The more the merrier. If you tell me your order, I’d be glad to get it for you.”

 

Wendy felt uncomfortable eating lunch between the two of them. She wasn’t sure if it was because they were still new to each other, or maybe the date hadn’t gone as well as Seulgi said. It was most likely the history, however brief one was, she had with them as much as she’d hate to admit it. She was the problem.

Irene didn’t fail to notice that Seulgi chose to sit close to Wendy. She almost seemed to crowd her like she didn’t want Irene to get too close.

Wendy couldn’t take the silence that fell upon them once the food was served anymore, so she turned to Seulgi, who she always turned to when uncomfortable.

“So did you finish your piece yet? You said this next one would be your center piece right?”

“I actually decided to make something else, but I’m sure it will be done before the opening.” It was something she decided just then and there. She had a sudden burst of inspiration and she was going to ride it through.

“A gallery? When you mentioned you were an artist, you didn’t mention an upcoming opening.” Irene said just trying to get herself into the conversation.

“Yeah, I didn’t really want to say anything because it’s pretty exclusive. I could invite you to the next one if you’re still interested.”

“Don’t you get a plus one?” Wendy asked not even really considering that she was unintentionally setting them up.

Seulgi reached under the table and discreetly pinched Wendy’s side gently, telling her to shut up.

“I do, but my brother already invited himself. He said something about meeting “fine art chicks”. I thought I’d let him come this once.” Wendy knew Seulgi well enough to know that was a lie. Her brother was married, and has no interest in her art. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t want to bring Irene along, but she supposes that that was a good thing.

Wait what was she thinking? She was trying to be a good supportive friend. Come to think of it, she already failed at that when she had been flirting with Irene before she walked in.

“Next time then.” Irene said with a smile. Irene smiled like she would at a business affiliate. Fake. “I actually should be leaving. I need to get back to work. I’ll see you two around.” She stood up and nodded at Seulgi and Wendy, but she let her eyes linger on Wendy. Seulgi would have to be dense to have missed it.

The urge she got to wrap an arm around Wendy the way she used to when someone looked at her too long was strong, but that wasn’t the way things were anymore. She was beginning to think that that wasn’t something she could accept.

“Seulgi, I should be heading out too. My lunch isn’t that long.”

“Sure, of course.” She watched Wendy gather her things, knowing now that she had to try to get them back to perfect. She wanted them to get back together.

“I’ll call you later.”  
“Wendy.” Seulgi’s tone was enough to stop Wendy in her tracks.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to say that I’m looking forward to having a nice home cooked meal at your place.” Seulgi gave her a goofy grin.

“Oh.” She chuckled. “I’m sending you a list of ingredients then, and don’t think you won’t be helping.”

“Whaa? Since when was me cooking a part of the equation?”

“Since today. You claim to be good with your hands, so it should be easy to learn this new skill.”

“…Claim? You know I’m good with my hands.”

Wendy’s faced flushed and she let out huff of disbelief. “Just make sure you get the ingredients.” She said before leaving the table. She wasn’t upset, just caught off guard. Seulgi was surprising good at doing that to her.

Seulgi laughed and followed her out the door. “Wan, you know what I said meant that you’ve seen my paintings and stuff, so you know my skill.” No, she didn’t.

Wendy stopped outside the door after a couple of strides and turned to Seulgi with an amused smile. “You can’t lie to me, Bear. I’ll forgive you once you explain to me why you lied to Irene about your brother.”

“I can do that.” She said still smiling. She felt giddy now. She hadn’t joked with Wendy this way since the break-up.

“Well, then I look forward to it, and to seeing you cook for once.”

“I’m going to do great. I’ve been known to be a natural at most things.”

“We’ll just have to see.”

 

 

Despite the surge of humorously distracting texts from Seulgi describing her trip to the grocery store, Wendy managed to finish her work. She was about to leave her office when she heard a knock on her door. She had already sent her assistant home, so she just called out, “Come in!” to whoever it as.

She wasn’t expecting to see Irene for the second time today, but there she stood with a shy smile. Something she never thought she’d see from the woman.

“Hey, is this a bad time?”

“No. I’m just glad you caught me before I left.”

Irene walked all the way in and shut the door softly. “I’m sorry to come like this without warning, but I was being dumb. Wendy, the other day at the party I went over to see  _you_. I was so happy that you were there again, so I was crushed when you didn’t remember me. It was dumb, but I thought that maybe if you saw me with someone else you’d-” She stopped and closed her eyes. “I was being dumb, like I said.”

She open her eyes again and looked at Wendy with pleading eyes. “I’m done pretending. Have dinner with me tonight. Please.”

Wendy was stumped on how to feel. It was something she had wanted to hear at the party, but since then Irene had involved her best friend. Her ex who she was supposed to be having dinner with tonight. A dinner Seulgi seemed very-very excited for. Something she was looking forward to herself.

“I actually have plans for tonight.”

“With Seulgi?” That was last person she wanted Wendy to be with right now.

“Right. With Seulgi.” Wendy watched as Irene moved closer. Soon she was just inches from her.

“Alright, but before anything changes I just want you to consider this.” Irene cupped her face and leaned in to capture Wendy’s lips.

There was no fight from Wendy. In fact it was easy for her to sink into it, and she missed her lips once they parted.

When Irene made a move for the door, Wendy almost reached out to pull her back, but she had to let her go. Instead, she asked her a question. “Before what changes?”

Irene turned back with a sad smile. “Just know that if Seulgi finds out about this kiss, she’s not going to be hurt over me. I hope to see you soon. Have a nice night.”  _Just not too nice._

“Thanks.”

When Irene was gone, Wendy pressed her fingers to her lips. She had felt all tingly when it happened, but the thought of Seulgi made it disappear. She may not be hurt about the kiss, but surely she’ll be disappointed, right?

She knew she was going to have to tell her over dinner, and she was not looking forward to it. What a way to put a damper on a night that would have otherwise been nice.

 

irene going for it


	5. Chapter 5

The closer Wendy got to home the heavier the dread seemed to weigh on her. If she felt so wrong now, it must have been wrong, right? Except in the moment, it felt so good, so intense. But now all she could think about was Seulgi and how she would feel. _I’m such a horrible friend. Who goes and kisses their best friend’s date?_

She exited the elevator preparing herself to face Seulgi, but the moment the door opened and Seulgi’s warm face was revealed and she pulled her in excitedly, the thing she had been so worried about was easily pushed to the back of her mind.

“Seulgi, if you keep chopping at that speed we’re never going to eat. I thought you said you were going to be a natural.”

“That was before I found out how dangerous it was. If I make one slip up, there goes my career and income. I’d be forced to mooch off you for the rest of our lives. Does that sound good to you?” Seulgi said as she cautiously chopped at the celery.

“I make plenty enough for the both of us. I just want to eat.”

It may have been a small thing, but Wendy’s reply implied that she would be okay with having Seulgi around forever. She smirked at the idea of Wendy being her sugar mama. It didn’t even sound that ludicrous as long as she was with Wendy. She thought about voicing it, but she had a better idea.

Seulgi said instead, “Then can you show me again, please? I swear I’ll get it this time.”

“Again?” Wendy smiled and wiped her hands on a towel so she could take the knife from Seulgi. “Honestly, how did you live so long without me?”

“Who knows? If you hadn’t entered the picture, I’m sure I’d be one of those crazy artists doing who knows what. I know a couple of ‘em personally, and I gotta say, I’m thankful for you.”

Wendy bumped Seulgi lightly with a smile. “Oh, don’t be dramatic. I’m sure you wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Hahah right. Maybe not toooo bad.”

Wendy reached her hand out for the knife, but Seulgi wasn’t about to hand it over. “Can you guide me instead? I think I could learn better that way. I’m an artist. I like to know the feel of things.” Was it cheap? Maybe, but Seulgi wanted to get her closer. She wanted to know if she had the same effect on Wendy as before.

Wendy only paused a moment before stepping behind Seulgi and reaching her arms around her so she could set her hands over Seulgi’s. Seulgi didn’t know how the proximity was effecting Wendy, but it was certainly doing a number on her. She wondered if Wendy could feel how fast her heart was beating.

“Well first of all, you should fix how you’re holding the knife.” Wendy maneuvered Seulgi’s hand so it was properly placed. “You get more support this way.”

Seulgi was hardly paying attention to the details of her instruction. How could she when she could feel the warmth of Wendy on her back? “It’s amazing that we didn’t do this sooner, huh?” She would have thrown herself at the chance if she knew things could have been like this. She could feel the laughter from her favorite girl behind her. Things really couldn’t get better.

“I know right? I allowed you to be lazy for too long. I’ll expect meals from you soon.” She moved Seulgi’s other hand in place to hold the celery.

How could Seulgi think about the celery in front of her when Wendy’s arms were wrapped around her again?

“As long as I can get more lessons like this from you, I would love to pick up cooking.”

Wendy froze behind her. Not because she didn’t like the pleasant warmth that was sent through her at the words, but because there was also the guilt from the kiss she shared with Irene.

Wendy knew that she didn’t need to feel guilt over it. Seulgi and her weren’t together anymore.

But when Seulgi turned to look at her reaction, and she realized then that Seulgi never stopped looking at her with love, she felt she owed her the truth.

“Seulgi…” Wendy didn’t have to tell her, but she needed to.

Seulgi heard the hesitance in Wendy’s voice, and was afraid it meant that Wendy didn’t feel the same way anymore. Bravery wasn’t really Seulgi’s thing, but if telling her how she still felt gave her a chance, she was going to take it. “Wendy, when we split up, I did it only because I thought I was doing the best thing for you. I knew you needed to focus on work, so I gave you space so you’d never have to worry about me. But at some point, I figured we’d get back together. I still want us to be together.”

“Seulgi-” Wendy wanted to tell her then. To lay everything on the table, but Seulgi had opened a can that couldn’t be closed. She wanted Wendy to know everything.

“There was one point I almost gave up on us. When you never gave any interest in the two of us getting back together, I thought maybe I could be content seeing you happy with someone else. I thought that girl at the party could be a test for me. Could I really let you go?”

“When she wasn’t there, I thought “thank god”. Then Irene comes along, and I thought maybe I just need a good distraction, but the more I see her looking at you… She was never into me.”

“And the image, the thought, of you in someone else’s arms… It drives me insane. We’re perfect for each other. There has never been someone that makes me feel the way you do. I’m not sure there ever will be, and you belong in _my arms._ ”

Seulgi was so close, she needed only to lean down a little to kiss Wendy. She’s longed for it for so much time, she knew she couldn’t wait anymore.

Wendy stepped out of Seulgi’s space, ending Seulgi’s previous thought.

“Irene kissed me today,” Wendy searched Seulgi’s face for a reaction, but she didn’t react. She seemed frozen, so Wendy added on out of nervousness. “And I-I let her.”

Seulgi gulped back a bit of nausea. It wasn’t all too unexpected. Once the look of hurt passed over Seulgi’s features, it was replaced with a look of determination.

Seulgi took a step forward, back into Wendy’s space. “And if I were to try and kiss you now, would you stop me?”

Wendy stared into Seulgi’s eyes, thrown back. She didn’t expect this sort of reaction. She glanced at her old lover’s lips and subtly shook her head. She did miss the way they felt on hers, and she couldn’t deny it now. Not when Seulgi was so close, looking at her the way she did in their most heated moments.

Once Wendy gave the consent, Seulgi moved in, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

It’d been so long since their last kiss, but to Seulgi everything was just as magical as before. If not even more because of her longing for it.

Then Seulgi heard the small pleased noise come from Wendy’s throat, sounding so sweet, she couldn’t help but want more, and she couldn’t stop herself from taking it.

Seulgi pressed into Wendy until her back hit the counter, and in attempt to get more balance, Wendy wrapped her arms around Seulgi’s neck pulling her closer, as if they weren’t close enough already.

Seulgi’s hands, acting as if they had wills of their own, raked up and down Wendy’s curves. God, Seulgi had missed every single part of her.

Seulgi thought that this meant that they were going to be back together. That from this point on, they wouldn’t have to worry about Irene anymore. It would have been perfect, but eventually Wendy’s hands slid down from her neck to her chest. When she felt the slight pressure, she almost felt weak enough to cry. Irene's kiss must have meant something to her.

“Seulgi.” Wendy panted lightly. She had her forehead pressed to Seulgi’s now, still wanting to be close.

“What’s wrong? If it’s about Irene, I don’t care about her. I only ever cared about you. Let’s forget about her.” Seulgi tried desperately.

Wendy liked hearing that just about as much as it hurt. “I can’t…” I can’t throw Irene away so easily.

Seulgi suddenly dropped her arms from Wendy’s waist and took a healthy step back. “She’s your mystery girl from the party, isn’t she?” Irene went over to them because of Wendy after all… And when she saw that Wendy didn’t remember her, she probably felt hurt and made a move on me.

Seeing the look in Seulgi’s eyes, something that looked like defeat, was enough to make her want to lie again, but she couldn’t. She owed her the truth. “Yes, she is. I wanted to tell you, but you two seemed to hit it off and I didn’t want to ruin that.”

Seulgi scoffed. More out of a sad fondness than anything. Wendy was probably the only person that would do something so selfless like that. She was forever putting her before herself. But what did it mean that she was so willing to give the both of them up just like that?

It meant that Wendy was too dangerously selfless and dumb for her own good. It also meant that Wendy truly deserved the world, and she wanted to be the one to give it to her. But if it couldn’t be her, someone had to give it to her, right?

“Be honest with me, okay?” Wendy nodded. “What did it feel like when she kissed you?” Seulgi was afraid to hear the answer, but she had to know.

Wendy had to pause a moment and find the right word for it. “Like fire.” The kiss was singed in Wendy’s brain, and she knew it wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

Seulgi swallowed hard, disappointed by the answer. “And when I kissed you?”

Seulgi’s touch had always shot through Wendy’s veins leaving her buzzing, and it hadn’t changed now. “It felt electric.”

And that answer left her feeling hopeful, leaving her with a stronger determination to win back her heart fully. “Wendy, I’m not letting you go, I hope you know that. I always felt that we were meant to be, and our little separation was just a little bump in the road, so don’t write me out. That’s all I ask of you right now.”

 

Wendy had only nodded then, and they had resumed dinner in a much more friendly fashion. Wendy knew it was all for her sake, and she really appreciated it.

It was all so much at once, and Wendy wasn’t exactly well versed in this sort of situation.

Which is exactly why she was wide awake in her bed right now. She never expected to be in the middle of a love triangle, and she wish she never had been. It sucked. Having romantic feelings for two people that returned those feelings felt dreadful. It felt wrong. It went against everything she had ever believed in.

 _Please sleep. Please sleep. Please sleep._ She chanted tying to free her thoughts of the two women that were filling up her mind.

There was Seulgi, the woman she had let go because she couldn’t live with the thought that she was hurting her. All those times Wendy had shown up to dinner late or canceling dinner all together, facing those hurt beautiful brown eyes, or hearing that sulky sweet tone, gave her enough strength to let go. Only in hope that Seulgi would find someone more worthy of her. She had no idea that the separation is what hurt Seulgi most of all. Not only that, but the lovely woman had put a positive spin on it, claiming it was only part of their journey. It made Wendy clutch her heart in regret. Seulgi deserved so much more than that.

And then there was Irene. What should have been one night’s mistake had, instead, been seared into her brain, leaving her with want. Then Irene adds a new kiss to the equation, and ruins her will to let it go. It would be something new and different, and maybe worth trying. Or maybe a mistake. A mistake that could ruin an amazing thing she already has.

_I just want to sleep. Seize my thoughts for just a moment._

 

Yoo

much love to y'all


End file.
